Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the franchise and one of the 2 main antagonists of the crossover film Freddy vs. Jason, along with Freddy Krueger. He was a silent, undead and unstoppable killing machine. Jason was an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. Jason Voorhees has killed (at least) 152 people. This counts Andy's and Debbie's unborn child, 20 of the people he killed during his body possession spree, Creighton Duke's girlfriend, and, in two deleted scenes, an unnamed man in bathroom and Vicki's boyfriend (which some of them are completely off screen) over the years. Biography Early life Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946/45https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fzd2Y-apJmM to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, hydrocephalus, an abnormally large head and mental disability. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept her son isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and educating him in their home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake. In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a cook. '' (1980).]] While being bullied by the other campers, Jason attempted to escape from his tormentors, but the cruel children caught up to him on the dock and threw Jason into the lake where he drowned. The counselors were supposed to be watching the children, but instead were talking and having sex in the woods. Though Jason's body was never found, the camp closed as a result, but reopened the next summer. It was closed again when Pamela, mad with grief, murdered Barry and Claudette, the counselors she blamed for Jason's drowning. Pamela was never suspected of the murders and all subsequent attempts to open the camp ended in failure, presumably due to sabotage on Pamela's part, resulting in the camp being nicknamed "Camp Blood" by the locals, who came to believe the area was cursed. Life before mass killing sprees Jason somehow returned to life after his apparent death. Constructing and living in a crude shelter in the forest, seemingly waiting for his mother to find him and managing to live in the woods surrounding Camp Crystal Lake for twenty-one long years. He lived off the land and whatever he could pilfer from the camp. During these years, Pamela never found out where he was nor did he see her again until her death. In the summer of 1979, Steve Christy, the son of Camp Crystal Lake founders David and Louise Christy, tried to re-open the camp and hiring several teenagers from out of town to assist him. Enraged by Steve's actions, Pamela murdered him and almost all his employees with Alice Hardy surviving, the girl who cut Mrs. Voorhees' head off with a machete. After killing Pamela, Alice fell asleep or passed out in a canoe and was rescued by police. She had a perceived nightmare where a young, decayed Jason appeared out of the water and dragged her into the lake. When Alice told the police about Jason attacking her, they reassured her that they never found any evidence of a boy in the lake. Prelude to mass killing sprees After his mother's murder-spree, Jason having apparently witnessed his mother's death, grabbed her sweater, pants, severed head, and the machete that killed her and returned to his shack with them, placing the objects on a crude altar he had constructed. Two months after Pamela's death, around when Alice returned to Crystal Lake to face her demons, Jason soon left the woods and entered the town in search of his mother's killer. Jason some how tracked her down to her apartment there, snuck inside and stabbed her in the head with an ice pick after scaring her by placing his mother's head in her refrigerator. Escaping with Alice's body, Jason placed it at the foot of his mother's shrine. Three years after killing Alice, Jason discovered a local teenager named Chris Higgins in the woods, attacked her with a knife, knocking her out in the struggle. Exactly what happened next is unknown, but hours later, Chris woke up at home with no idea how she got there. Beginning of mass killing sprees Jason's mass murders began in the summer of 1984 when he learned of a new group teenaged Camp counselors occupying the nearby Packanack Lodge. Determined to destroy the trespassers, he began to watch the group closely and stalk them to their deaths. He kills a cop and Ralph (and puts the cop's corpse next to the shrine because he saw that it was already in the shack) Jason attacked Packanack Lodge in the middle of the night, murdering the six would-be counselors who had decided to stay behind instead of going into town for one last night of fun. Hiding the counselors' bodies (and bringing at least one to his shack) Jason stayed in the lodge, awaiting more victims to present themselves. When Paul and his assistant Ginny Field returned, Jason knocked Paul out and '' (1981).]] chased Ginny through the grounds of the lodge and all the way to his shack, where Ginny discovered the shrine erected to Pamela. Aware of Jason's history, Ginny donned Pamela's sweater and tricked Jason into thinking she was his mother, distracting him long enough for Paul to appear. As Paul and Jason fought, Ginny grabbed the machete used to kill Mrs. Voorhees and slammed it into Jason's shoulder, the blow knocking him out. Despite the severity of his injury, Jason recovered and followed Ginny and Paul back to the Packanack Lodge, where an unmasked Jason crashed through a window and attacked Ginny, causing her to black out. The next day, a bewildered Ginny was found by paramedics, but Jason and Paul were nowhere to be found. '' (1982).]] Reaching a small store, Jason killed the owners and stole some new clothes, then made his way to Higgins Haven, vacation home of his would-be victim Chris, where he spent the night. The next day, Jason attacked two bikers (succeeding in only knocking out the leader, Ali) before moving on to Chris's friends, killing them one by one, acquiring a hockey mask from a boy named Shelly Finkelstein and using it to replace his burlap sack, which he had earlier lost. When Chris and her boyfriend Rick, who had been out, returned to Higgins Haven, Jason killed Rick and gave chase to Chris, who eventually recognized Jason as the man who attacked her two years ago. Becoming trapped in the barn with Jason, Chris, when a recovered Ali died trying to attack Jason, used the distraction to split Jason's head open with an axe. After being momentarily stunned by the axe blow, Jason managed to stumble forward and tried to grab Chris before falling over, seemingly dead. The next day, a hysterical Chris was found by the police and led away, ranting about a dream in which Jason was still alive and being attacked by a decayed Pamela out on the lake. '' (1984).]] That night, Jason and his ten victims were taken to the Wessex County Morgue, where Jason revived, killing the coroner and a nurse before beginning to make his way back to Crystal Lake, murdering a hitchhiker on his way there. Reaching the home of twelve year-old Tommy Jarvis and his family by the next night, Jason murdered a group of teenagers vacationing next door, as well as Mrs. Jarvis and Rob Dier, the brother of one of Jason's victims at the Packanack Lodge, who had been looking for Jason in order to avenge his sister's death. Going after Tommy and his sister Trish, Jason's rampage was brought to an end when Tommy, using some newspaper clippings belonging to Rob as a reference, altered his appearance to resemble a young Jason, which distracted the killer and allowed Tommy to strike him in the head with Rob's machete, causing Jason to topple over forward, pushing the blade even deeper into his skull. As Tommy and Trish embraced, Tommy, noticing that Jason was showing faint signs of life, grabbed the machete and began hacking away at Jason's body, screaming "Die! Die! Die!" over and over. The Jarvis siblings were found a short time later and Jason's body was buried in Eternal Peace Cemetery, although most local officials were apparently misinformed and believed the killer had been cremated. Killing thirty teenagers and adults in the space of only a few days, the summer of 1984 was Jason's bloodiest year ever. Copycat killer and resurrection '' (1985).]] Six years after killing Jason, Tommy Jarvis, who had been in and out of institutions since his encounter with Jason, was sent to the Pinehurst Halfway House. Shortly after Tommy's arrival, residents of the area started being killed off at an alarming rate, the brutality and seemingly random nature of the murders causing the authorities to fear that Jason had somehow returned. The one responsible for the new killing spree, revealed to be a paramedic named Roy Burns (who had snapped and begun copycatting Jason after the death of his son at Pinehurst) was eventually killed in self-defense by Tommy. Due to Roy's killing spree reawakening his deep-seated fear of Jason, Tommy, already unhinged and suffering from visual and auditory hallucinations, has a psychotic fit and nearly became another Jason copycat, donning a hockey mask that greatly resembled or somehow actually was Roy's mask, brandishing a knife and coming close to murdering his friend Pam Roberts. as seen in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985).|left]] Put back in an institution after nearly killing Pam, Tommy was released back into society in June of 1991. Believing that destroying Jason's body would cure his psychosis and allow him to move on, Tommy went to Eternal Peace Cemetery with his friend Allen Hawes and dug up Jason's corpse, planning on cremating it. Unfortunately, the sight of Jason's body caused Tommy to have an episode and attack the rotted husk with a metal fence post. Calming down after stabbing the body several times, Tommy left the fence post embedded in Jason's chest, which lead to Jason accidentally being resurrected when the post acted as a lightning rod, attracting several bolts created by an oncoming storm. '' (1986).]] Rising from the grave, Jason killed Hawes and, after sending Tommy running (though it's unknown if he actually remembers Tommy as the boy who killed him), puts on the hockey mask that Tommy had left behind. The killer began making his way back to Camp Crystal Lake (renamed Camp Forest Green). After a day of traveling on foot and killing everyone he encountered, Jason reached the camp and killed the two active counselors (having already murdered the other three during his trek). Moving in on the children, Jason was drawn away from them when Sheriff Michael Garris and two officers appeared to investigate the lack of communication with the camp. Easily dispatching of the officers, Jason briefly struggled with the sheriff, but in the end managed to finish him off as well. After killing Garris, Jason attacked his daughter and the only remaining counselor Megan, but was lured away from her and into the lake by Tommy. Attempting to drag Tommy out of his boat and into the water, Jason was set on fire and chained to the bottom of the lake by the young man, who he still managed to drown. Struggling to free himself, Jason tried dragging Megan under as well when she swam out to save Tommy, but was left paralyzed when the girl used the detached motor of Tommy's boat to cut into his neck, breaking it. Megan successfully resuscitated Tommy, leaving Jason trapped at the bottom of the lake. Seven years into his imprisonment, Jason nearly managed to drown fourteen year-old Rennie Wickham when the girl was pushed into Crystal Lake by her uncle, who was trying to teach her how to swim. Seeing Jason as a child due to her latent empathetic abilities, Rennie barely escaped Jason's grasp, and was left haunted by her encounter with him, becoming aqua-phobic. From Crystal Lake to Manhattan Psychic teenager Tina Shepard, wanting to bring back her father, whom she had accidentally killed using her powers years earlier, accidentally awakened and released Jason from his watery tomb and from the dead, the shock of doing so knocking the girl out, causing Jason to ignore her. Wandering the Crystal Lake area, Jason returned to killing, slaughtering his way to the Shepard home and the house next door, which several teenagers had rented for a birthday party. Butchering the teens, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Jason ultimately faced off against Tina, her telekinesis easily matching his raw power. '' (1988).|left]] Their fight destroying both houses, Tina and Jason's battle reached its climax on the docks of Crystal Lake, where Tina, using her powers, resurrected her father, who dragged Jason off the dock and chained him to the bottom of the lake once again. The next summer, Jason became active once more when the anchor of a passing yacht severed an underwater electric cable, which shocked Jason back to life. Boarding the yacht, Jason murdered the two teenage lovers aboard, gaining a new hockey mask from the boy, to replace the one Tina had destroyed during their fight. Drifting aimlessly, the yacht brought Jason to the SS Lazarus, a cruise ship which was taking the graduating class of Lakeview High School to New York. Climbing aboard the ship, Jason set about killing off the crew and students, his presence causing the now eighteen year-old Rennie Wickham to be plagued by visions of Jason's younger self. Starting a fire by throwing a student onto a control panel, Jason caused the Lazarus to sink, drowning everyone still aboard. Having seen Rennie, her classmates Sean Robertson and Julius Gaw and teachers Colleen van Deusen and Charles McCulloch escape in a lifeboat, Jason followed them to New York, either swimming or walking on the ocean floor. Catching up to the group in Manhattan, Jason pursued them through the streets, killing Julius, (1989) .]] Charles and whoever else blocked his progress. Chasing Rennie and Sean (Colleen having died in a car accident) through Times Square, a subway, a diner and into the sewers, Jason eventually cornered the two, knocking Sean out and killing the sanitation engineer who had been guiding him and Rennie through the tunnels. Chasing Rennie, Jason was horribly burned when the girl threw an old canister of toxic waste into his face, causing it to melt. Tearing his smoldering mask off and blindly stumbling after Rennie, Jason grabbed her leg when she and Sean tried to climb out the sewer, but before he could pull her down, he was caught in a wave of sludge that rushed through the tunnels and was melted down as Sean and Rennie (who hallucinated Jason as a child one final time) escaped through a manhole. Hell and nightmares Presumably washed out to sea by the sludge, Jason made his way back to Crystal Lake with his hockey mask fused to his face due to the toxic waste. In July 2003, an undercover FBI Agent Elizabeth Marcus stopped by a cabin on the campgrounds only to be chased by Jason into the woods. Marcus led Jason into an ambush where FBI agents had riddled him with hundreds of bullets and blown him apart with a grenade. Jason's remains were sent to the federal morgue in Youngstown, Ohio, where Jason, as the coroner examined him, possessed the man by hypnotizing him into eating his disembodied heart. With his new body, Jason killed the assistant coroner and a pair of FBI agents left to guard the morgue and began making his way back to Crystal Lake, instinctively seeking out his half-sister Diana Kimble, who he intended to possess in order to fully resurrect himself. After five days (and claiming nine more victims) Jason reached Crystal Lake and transferred his worm-like soul from Phil to Josh, a local policeman. Attacking Diana in her home, Jason, struggling with Steven Freeman when he arrived, accidentally killed Diana with a knife sharpener he had intended to throw at Steven. Fleeing the scene after being impaled with a fireplace poker and knocked through a window by Steven, Jason abandoned Josh's body the next day and acquired a new one, that of Robert Campbell, a reporter and the boyfriend of Diana's daughter Jessica, Jason's newest target. '' (1993).|left]] Finding Jessica at home, Jason tried to possess her, but was wounded by Steven, who escaped with Jessica. Tracking Jessica down to the police department, Jason killed Deputy Ryan, knocked out another officer and Sheriff Landis, and came close to possessing Jessica, only for Steven to interfere again. Shot a number of times by Steven, Jason was briefly downed, but recovered, kills a pair of officers and chased Steven and Jessica to the diner where Diana worked. Shrugging off a barrage of gunshots, Jason, after killing the family owning the diner, collapsed after Jessica's friend Vicki sacrificed herself in an attempt to stop him. Recovering by the time the police showed up, Jason possessed Deputy Randy Parker and made his way to his old home, arriving there at the same time as Sheriff Landis. Seeing Jessica had an enchanted dagger, which could send him to Hell, Jason pretended to be Randy, even speaking, confusing Jessica and causing her to accidentally kill Sheriff Landis when he tried disarming her. When Jessica dropped the dagger after stabbing Landis with it, Jason rushed over to Stephanie, Jessica and Steven's infant daughter, and prepared to possess her. Arriving just in time, Steven partially beheaded Randy with a machete, forcing Jason's soul to crawl out of his gaping neck wound. Scurrying through the house, Jason's soul was knocked into a hole in the floor by Steven, where it found Diana's dead body, which had been placed in the house by Robert, who had intended to "discover" it during a routine walk-through with his crew. Slithering up his half-sister's vagina, Jason successfully resurrected himself and went after Jessica and Steven, only being momentarily distracted by Creighton Duke, a bounty hunter with a vendetta against him. After breaking Duke's back, Jason was tackled out a window by Steven and the two fought, with Jason having the obvious advantage. Before he could beat Steven to death, Jason was attacked from behind by Jessica, who had recovered the dagger. Stabbed in the chest, Jason was grabbed by demonic hands that burst out the dirt and, feebly struggling, was dragged down to Hell, losing his mask in the process. Leaving with their baby at dawn, Jessica and Steven failed to notice the bladed glove of Freddy Krueger shoot out of the ground and grab the abandoned hockey mask. In his personal Hell, Jason wandered a perfect recreation of Camp Crystal Lake that was in perpetual twilight, seemingly killing the same shade of a possible previous victim over and over again. Jason's cycle of stalking and killing was eventually interrupted by Freddy Krueger who, under the guise of Mrs. Voorhees, used what remained of his power to resurrect Jason, telling him to go to Springwood and "punish" the children there. Weak due to the residents of his hometown suppressing and censoring all knowledge pertaining to him and quarantining those aware of his existence, Freddy's plan was to have Jason kill and cause a panic, making the authorities believe he has returned, creating fear and giving him power. '' (2003).]] Jason killed several Springwood residents and the deaths were blamed on Freddy, just like the dream stalker thought they would be. Things soon become complicated when Jason, despite fulfilling his purpose, continued killing, claiming more and more victims before Freddy could kill them in their dreams. After attacking a rave, killing at least ten people there, Jason followed Lori Campbell and her friends Will Rollins, Charlie Linderman, Kia, Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs to Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute, the group having gone there in search of the dream suppressant Hypnocil, which could protect them from Freddy. Breaking into the asylum, Jason killed a guard and Deputy Stubbs and gave chase to the others, but was confronted by Freddy, who had possessed Freeburg and disposed of the Hypnocil. Using a massive amount of tranquilizer, Freddy knocked Jason out, right before he sliced Freeburg's body in half. With Jason now unconscious, the remaining survivors- Lori, Will, Kia and Linderman- collected all the tranquilisers that they could find and loaded Jason's body into a van to take him back to Crystal Lake, hoping that they could then wake Jason up so that he could defeat Freddy where he had the 'home-field advantage' and then be content to remain at the lake. Confronted by Freddy in the Dream World and figuring out he was only being used, Jason was losing against the other killer, who had the advantage of possessing reality warping powers in his realm. Managing to endure everything that Freddy threw at him, Jason lost his composure when a pipe burst and showered him with water, his deep-seated fear of water and drowning having been brought to the surface by being in the Dream World. Regressed to a helpless child by Freddy, Jason was whisked away to a 1950's-style version of Camp Crystal Lake, where he relived being knocked into the lake by bullying campers while none of the counselors were watching them. Jason was narrowly saved by Lori, who had entered the Dream World, intent on dragging Freddy out. Due to being distracted by Lori, Freddy lost hold of Jason, who woke up in the back of the van with the others. Breaking his bonds, Jason caused the van to crash and was sent flying out the back out of it. Recovering quickly, Jason reached Camp Crystal Lake, which was being converted into a resort, shortly after Will, Kia and Linderman (who were forced to carry Lori, who was trapped in the Dream World by Freddy) did. Bursting into a cabin and attacking Will, Kia and Linderman, Jason injured all three (though Charlie died of his injuries later on) and, during the struggle, caused the cabin to catch on fire. As the flames spread, Jason, when Lori finally woke up after being burnt and dragged Freddy into the real world, moved in the other killer. Jason and Freddy engaged in a brutal battle, which brought them through the campgrounds, a nearby construction site and to the docks, which Lori and Will (Linderman and Kia having been killed by Jason in the crossfire and after Kia caught up to Will and Lori and after she left Charlie who told her to get help and she didn't notice he died) set on fire. As the flames raced towards them, Jason and Freddy continued fighting, Jason ripping his opponent's arm off while Freddy, having earlier claimed Jason's machete, stabbed him in the heart with it. The fire soon reached some stacked propane tanks, causing them to erupt, the explosions setting Jason and Freddy on fire and flinging them into the lake. When Freddy reached the dock and prepared to kill both Lori and Will, Jason, using his last ounce of strength, leaped out of the water and impaled Freddy with his own severed arm. When Lori beheaded Freddy with his machete, she, seeing Jason sinking to the bottom of the lake with Freddy's body and severed head, tossed the weapon to him. The next day, Jason emerged from the waters clutching Freddy's head, which winked and laughed, though this didn't seem to bother Jason. A new enemy In December, five years after his battle with Freddy, Jason has completely recovered from his injuries and still stays in Camp Crystal Lake, with it again being named Forest Green. Freddy is trapped within Jason's sub conscious. Will and Lori return to the camp for closure and to make sure Jason and Freddy are really dead. Jason first guts Will and hangs him on a roof. He then goes after Lori who tries to fight Jason with a chainsaw but was eventually overpowered and killed by Jason, who then disposed of her and Will. While lurking in Jason's thoughts Freddy learns of a demonic book called the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, which can be used to bring him back to life. By coincidence, the Nercromonican is hidden in the Voorhees home. In a trance, Freddy, once again uses Pamela to convince Jason that the only way to get rid of Freddy is with the Necromonicon, and that will also make Jason a "real boy". While looking for the demonic book, Jason murders three girls. This murder is analyzed by Ash Williams, who came into town to help with a local S-Mart. Ash believed Jason to be a Deadite - undead demonic entities created by the Necromonican. Ash, having dealt with Deadites before tries to warn the teenage employee's at S-Mart, but naturally none of them believes Ash, except for a girl named Caroline, who is aware of Jason's existence. One of the teens also makes a mistake of pulling a prank on Ash by dressing up as Jason. In another trance, Freddy appears as Jason's father, reminding him of his duties to find the book. After this dream, Jason butchers several Christmas Carolers and later kills a group of teenagers camping in the Voorhees home, except for one named Bree. Ash, who was following the partying teenagers finds the Necromonican and escapes with Bree. Jason attempts to intercept them while they are driving away. Jason destroys the car but Ash and Bree elude him. Regardless, Jason still relentlessly stalks them to the S-Mart as Freddy urges him. There Jason massacres several employees, including Bree, and several customers as well. Ash and the survivors take refuge in Caroline's house, where they realize that because of Jason's limited intelligence, that he must be a pawn. It's at that point where Freddy slowly begins to reveal himself to Ash. Freddy finally materializes himself outside the dream world and orders Jason to kill Ash and leave the others for later, while he reads the Necromonican. Three of the boys lure Jason to the Voorhees home, planting a trap there. Jason however, realizes the trick and later confronts Freddy, interrupting a fight between the dream demon and Ash. However Freddy has mastered the Necromonican enough to summon Jason's many victims as Deadites to kill him, but Jason fights his vengeful victims. During the struggle, Ash manages to steal the book and flee into the woods. Freddy soon changes the camp grounds into his familiar home of Elm Street and summons the spirits of his own victims to kill Ash. Jason manages to find his way to Freddy's warped reality and begins to fight him head on, with Freddy gaining the upper hand. Caroline and Ash attempt to escape with the book but it is stolen by Jason. During the heated struggle, the Voorhees home is destroyed and Ash falls unconscious, Freddy and Jason also survive but are trapped in the rubble. Ash does regain consciousness just as Freddy escapes the rubble, as does Jason (much to Freddy's annoyance.) Ash, Freddy and Jason begin a full out fight. Ash is brutally beaten during the fight but refuses to back down against them. Caroline begins to read the discarded Necromonican, opening a portal which begins to pull Freddy in. Jason is too strong to be pulled in, but the vortex causes Ash's car to knock Jason beneath the frozen lake, while Freddy is dragged into the vortex completely. Ash and Caroline survive the fight, but Ash remains confident that the world hasn't seen the last of them. Washington Government agents lead by Detective Gordan Russel, lead a search across the camp grounds for the Necromonicon. The book is found and two other agents find Jason, who awakens and kills both of them. Once again under the guise of Pamela, Freddy urges Jason to hunt down Ash. Months later, after Jason kills Caroline, Jason follows Ash to Baltimore, Maryland. While Ash is on a train, Jason stows away in the train's boxcar. Many of Freddy and Jason's survivors meet each other in a meeting organized by doctors Maggie Burroughs and Neil Gordan. Among those at the meeting are Stephine Kimple, her father Steven, Alice Johnson and her son Jacob, Tina Shepard, and Rennie Wickham. Ash meets with them and they begin to discuss their goals but are interrupted by Jason, who kills Steven. While Ash prepares to fight Jason himself, a hummer drives through the house and rams Jason. The driver is revealed to be Tommy Jarvis. While the survivors flee and make a plan to stop Jason. As Jason gets back up, government agents open fire on Jason and capture him. In Washington, Jason was put in a holding cell full of dead people. He was visited mentally by Freddy who tells him of a plan to massacre the world. After hearing of the presence of his old enemies (namely Tommy) will be coming for them Jason agrees and becomes the leader of the Deadite army. Pleased, Freddy decides to resurrect Jason with the Necronomicon. The result restores Jason's hands, flesh, and a full head of flowing hair. Now armed with two machetes. Later, while the survivors battle Freddy, Jason and the Deadites descend upon Washington. While Jason and his demonic army terrorize the streets, Jason is confronted by Tommy. Just as the fight is provoked, a winged Deadite drags Tommy to meet Freddy, who is abducting Jacob at the White House. Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy, Jason, and Maggie, who is revealed to be Freddy's daughter, Kathryn, who has betrayed the group. Little did the killers know, was that Ash, Alice, Tina and Stephanie are now onto them. However, Stephanie separates from the group, and later encounters Freddy who tells her it is her destiny to end up like Jason considering their biological relation. Clad in hockey mask, Stephanie prepares herself to kill Jason. Back at the White House a brief fight ensues between Jason and Kathryn. Tina kills Kathryn, and Alice allows Freddy to kill her, passing her powers onto Jacob, who takes this as a chance to summon the spirits of Amanda Kruger and the dream warriors. The Deadites are destroyed, but Freddy wounds Jacob. Ash begins to fight Freddy, while Stephanie and Tommy face Jason. Tommy taunts Jason about not being able to kill him. During this struggle, Jason's mask is cut off. Surprisingly, the effect of his rebirth gave Jason a normal, undeformed face. Stephanie impales Jason and Tommy decapitates Jason with a shard of glass. Freddy absorbs Jason's soul seemingly at full peak, but Neil and the spirit of Nancy Thompson recite the chant to open the portal to the Deadites dimension and Freddy is stripped from his powers and shot into the portal by Ash, freeing all the souls, including Jason. After the survivors of the battle leave, Pamela's voice is heard telling him he will never die, foreshadowing another resurrection. The future Either before or during 2008 Jason was captured by the government and, convicted of at least two hundred murders, was imprisoned in the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility, which was built on the remains of the camp. Jason's captors tried executing him through a variety of means, including electrocution, gassing, firing squad and hanging. None of these methods worked, so Jason was simply left shackled and under constant sedation in the facility until further notice.By 2010, it was decided that Jason should be cryogenically frozen, with head researcher Rowan LaFontaine being put in charge of the procedure. On the day Jason was supposed to be put on ice, the decision was quickly and quietly overturned, with Doctor Wimmer having convinced his superiors to let him transport Jason, unfrozen, to another facility in Stanford, despite the inherent risk involved in doing so, in the belief that analysis of his ability to regenerate may prove useful. When Wimmer and the group of soldiers hired to move Jason arrived in the killer's chamber, they discovered he had escaped, murdering a guard and putting the dead man's body in his place. Ambushing the soldiers, Jason killed them and Doctor Wimmer, acquired a machete and gave chase to Rowan, who lured Jason into the basement, where she knocked him into the experimental cryogenics chamber with a barrage of shotgun blasts. As he began to freeze, Jason rammed his machete through the chamber door, stabbing Rowan and causing the gasses to seep out, causing them to freeze Rowan as well. Jason's rupturing of the cryo-chamber not only froze Rowan alongside him, but also instigated the automatic lock-down, which completely sealed the facility. Apparently deciding this was for the best, the government left Jason and Rowan to their fate, abandoning the facility. Frozen for centuries, Jason and Rowan were discovered in 2455 by an Earth II class on a field trip to the old Earth, which had become uninhabitable years ago. Taken up to The Grendel by the class, Jason was sent to Lab One, where, in the middle of being examined by an intern, he thawed, killed the intern, grabbed a surgical machete and began stalking the corridors of the spaceship, killing off the students and the hired security. Jason's machinations resulted in The Grendel crashing into the space station the Solaris, destroying it and crippling The Grendel, which began falling apart. As the survivors, Rowan included, worked to try and escape on a shuttle, Jason murdered the engineer, causing Kinsa, an already unbalanced student to break down and try to activate the shuttle prematurely, causing it to explode. Cornering Rowan, Waylander and Janessa in the docking bay, Jason met his match when android KM-14, having been updated with combat capabilities by her creator Tsunaron, attacked him, riddling him with thousands of bullets and blowing most of his limbs, including his head, off with a rocket launcher. '' (2001).|left]] Jason's mangled remains were left in a medical bay where, either due to the equipment of The Grendel malfunctioning or Jason's soul manipulating it, the nano ants reconstructed Jason, using scrap scattered around the room as a substitute for flesh. Now a cyborg and more powerful than ever before, Jason resumed his pursuit of the survivors, who had contacted the rescue vessel The Tiamat and were in the middle of trying to blow off the dying portion of The Grendel, to delay the ship's explosion. Nonchalantly punching KM's head off when she tried fighting him again, Jason was blown up by the set charges when Waylander, who had been paralyzed trying to fight Jason, activated them, killing himself in the process. Unfazed by the bombs, Jason ripped his way into the remains of The Grendel, causing Janessa to be sucked into space, and went after the remaining survivors, who worked desperately to try and reach the Tiamat. Momentarily distracted by a virtual version of Camp Crystal Lake created by Tsunaron and the still-functioning Kay-Em, Jason, realizing the nature of the holograms, charged after Rowan, Tsunaron and KM as they, having unsealed the door leading to the Tiamat, rushed onto the vessel. As the remains of The Grendel collapsed around him, Jason was confronted by a space-suited Brodski and the two were flung into space when The Grendel finally exploded. Merely launched through space by the explosion, Jason tried latching on to the Tiamat, but was tackled by Brodski and sent plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II. The unshielded reentry caused both Brodski and Jason to be incinerated, with Jason's remains and his metallic mask crash landing in a lake, attracting the attention of a pair of camping teenagers, who went to investigate the impact site. Do to all of the things Jason lived through it is presumed that he will do his thing on Earth II. And some novels take place after this and show that Jason is alive, the third novel is his last appearance in the Jason X series, as he is sucked into a black hole and it transported him to the moon. In the last Jason X novel, his threat is only ended by his son Free Jefferson trapping his clone in an escape-pod sending it to an uninhabitable moon, ultimately killing and ending the threat of Jason once and for all. Characteristics and methods As there are supernatural and demonic things involved with Jason, it is not known if Jason really even had a character and personality anymore save for that of a mute stalking murderer. However, it did seem that he must have had some residue of his humanity left in him thought it being that of a child. Jason was known to grunt when injured heavily. He revered his mother as she was the only person that showed him true love in his childhood. After her death, he constructed a crude altar in the shack where he lived with his mother's head at the center to which he placed his victims at the foot of it, as though it were a human sacrifice, demonstrating that he had some beliefs. Ginny Field, knowing the story of him and his mother used the child persona against him to trap him in order to kill him to protect herself from further harm. Tommy Jarvis as a child also used the child persona against him by making himself look like Jason did as a child, in order to trap him like Ginny had once done to save his sister. Both attempts to use the child persona against him were successful. Jason stalked his victims cunningly, quietly, and sometimes grudgingly as with Tommy Jarvis and Tina Shepard at one point but not recklessly, and luring them to their deaths. After killing his victims, he usually hid the bodies to prevent others from raising the alarm and to create more terror when his next intended victim would find it. If Jason had any virtues left, it would be that he never killed children under the age of thirteen or pets (The novel Hate-Kill-Repeat ''implied that he was responsible for the deaths of two children in a family, but the murders were never witnessed and they may have simply been unintentional collateral damage), and when he killed, it was always quick and their suffering was not long unless they struggled against him. Another possible virtue of Jason is shown when he saves Lori Campbell twice from becoming Freddy Krueger's victim after she saved him from getting killed by the dreamstalker himself; though it is not actually known if he saved her on purpose. Jason truly hated Freddy Kruger for tricking and using him. However, in ''Freddy vs Jason vs Ash, he was shown to be willing to cooperate with him, in return Freddy used the Necronomicon to boost his intelligence. Many have given suggestions as Jason's motivation for killing. Ken Kirzinger refers to Jason as a "psychotic mama's boy gone horribly awry...very resilient. You can't kill him, but he feels pain, just not like everyone else." Kirzinger goes on to say that Jason is a "psycho-savant," and believes his actions are based on pleasing his mother, and not anything personal. Andrew O'Hehir has stated, "Coursing hormones act, of course, as smelling salts to prudish Jason, that ever-vigilant enforcer of William Bennett-style values. Todd Farmer, writer for Jason X, wrote the scene where Jason wakes from cryonic hibernation just as two of the teenagers are having sex. Farmer liked the idea that sex acts triggered Jason back to life. Whatever his motivations, Kane Hodder believes there is a limit to what he will do. According to Hodder, Jason might violently murder any person he comes across, but when Jason Takes Manhattan called for Hodder to kick the lead character's dog, Hodder refused, stating that, while Jason has no qualms against killing humans, he is not bad enough to hurt animals. Another example from Jason Takes Manhattan, involves Jason being confronted by a street gang of young teenage boys one of whom threatens him with a knife, however Jason chooses not to kill them and instead scares them off by lifting up his mask and showing them his face. Likewise, director Tom McLoughlin chose not to have Jason harm any of the children he encounters in Jason Lives, stating that Jason would not kill a child, out of a sympathy for the plight of children generated by his own death as a child. Powers and abilities * Immortality - Even as a human, it is likely he possessed practical immortality as he survived fatal injuries that a human couldn't withstand. After his return as a zombie-like creature, Jason has become functionally immortal, which means he does not age. Injuries and illness that would have killed a normal human would eventually heal. He could survive and adapt to any environment, as shown when he managed to function in the vacuum of space (albeit after he was "upgraded" by the advanced medical nanobots of that era). * Resurrection - After being brought back by lightning, Jason is reanimated as a zombie-like entity and is more difficult to stop but should he be stopped, electricity as well as supernatural forces such as Tina Shepard and Freddy Krueger are capable of resurrecting him. * Regeneration - After being accidentally revived by Tommy, Jason now possesses a unique ability to regenerate any lost and damaged tissue at an accelerated rate. As a result, he can sustain bullet and knife wounds and be virtually unaffected. This ability allows him to recover from any fatal injuries. He has been incapacitated by being chained to the bottom of Crystal Lake or impaled through the head, but is almost always restored to "perfect" health, his constantly changing state of deformity can be attributed to his constant regeneration. Being undead, his body is not affected by existing detrimental contaminants. He has complete immunity to all kinds of , s, , es, , ics, s etc. However, he can still be sedated as proven when the possessed Freeburg was able to render him unconscious with two syringes, and at some point in the future Jason is kept imprisoned via a combination of restraints and some unknown sedative substance administered to him by an I.V. * Superhuman strength - Even as a human, Jason possessed above-average enhanced human strength, being able to crush a man's skull with his bare hands. After becoming a revenant, Jason's superhuman physical strength has become titanic, and immediately demonstrated his newfound power by punching right through Tommy's friends body and gouging his heart out. Jason is capable of sending his victim flying through the air. His feats of strength include going through concrete, decapitating someone with a simple punch, freeing himself when he was pinned by a fallen tree and can break humans in half as well as rip limbs from their bodies. * Superhuman durability - Jason possessed a notable toughness even as a human surviving fatal injuries, though he still limped and groaned in pain. After his resurrection, Jason became a juggernaut and his body became very durable and depending on his state of condition, he no longer feels pain when he receives a variety of damages, blows, wounds or fatal injuries. In the sixth film, a shovel that hits his head was shattered to pieces upon hitting him. * Numbness - Jason as a human felt pain the same as others but had showed an exceptional amount of tolerance for it - in Part III and Part IV he still grunts when being stabbed and slashed by Chris and Tommy. Jason withstood fatal injuries that would kill or cripple a normal person under normal circumstances such as being hanged, an axe to the head, a machete through the shoulder, and being impaled through the head. As an undead, Jason no longer responds to pain and can generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. However, in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason can be heard groaning in pain while being shot at by the FBI. * Intelligence - Jason is shown to be extremely intelligent and high-functioning, while possessing some tactical sense and strategic planning despite his hydrocephalic deformities. He lays traps for his victims as seen in Part 2, can be seen restraining victims to avoid detection, and he carefully arranges the bodies of his victims, occasionally using them as blockades or projectiles. His sense of direction is perfect, as he is always able his way wherever he wants to go, usually back to Crystal Lake even from long distances. He can escape all manner of bonds. Every one of his kills is unique, and he always finds creative ways to get to his victims as well. * Enhanced speed - Jason can seemingly appear near his victims through means of walking, he can easily slip in and out of areas undetected. This is best seen in Part VIII when Jason kills Charles. He can swim at incredible speeds, completely unrestricted by water resistance. He can make himself go unnoticed in his surroundings, allowing him to freely act without being noticed. * Weapons proficiency - Jason can use anything at his disposal as a weapon, he can create s, and instantly use them effectively. Weapons Jason can use anything at his disposal as a weapon, but it seems that he's is particularly fond of the machete. He also used his bare hands on many occasions to kill. However, Jason seems to completely despise using any kind of firearms (although he made use of a spear gun in Part III, Part IV, and Part VIII).'' Jason's weapons * Ice pick (''Part 2) * Hammer (Part 2) * Machete (Part 2/''Part III''/''The Final Chapter''/''A New Beginning''/''Jason Lives''/''Jason Takes Manhattan''/''The Final Friday''/''Jason X''/''Freddy vs. Jason'') * Spear (Part 2/''The New Blood''/''Jason Takes Manhattan''/''The Final Friday'') * Knife (Part 2/''The Final Chapter''/''Jason Lives''/''The New Blood'') * Pickaxe (Part 2) * Pitchfork (Part 2/''Part III''/''The Final Chapter'') * Cleaver (Part III) * Needle (Part III) * Harpoon gun (Part III/''The Final Chapter''/''Jason Takes Manhattan'') * Fire poker (Part III) * Hacksaw (The Final Chapter) * Scalpel (The Final Chapter/''The Final Friday'') * Double-sided axe (The Final Chapter) * Axe (The Final Chapter/''The New Blood''/''Jason Takes Manhattan'') * Garden claw (The Final Chapter) * Screwdriver (A New Beginning) * Fence post (Jason Lives) * Tent stake (The New Blood) * Sickle (The New Blood) * Tree trimming saw (The New Blood) * Syringe (Jason Takes Manhattan) * Wrench (Jason Takes Manhattan) * Autopsy probe (The Final Friday) * Barbecue skewer (The Final Friday) Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Hacksaw * Scalpel * Knife * Machete * Spear gun * Pitchfork Appearances Films * Friday the 13th (1980, flashbacks and hallucinations only) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985, dream sequences and hallucinations only) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Jason X (2001) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Friday the 13th (2009) Novels * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (novel) (1986) * Friday the 13th (1987, flashbacks and hallucinations only) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1988) * Friday the 13th Part III (1988) * Friday the 13th: Mother's Day (1994, spirit only) * Friday the 13th: Jason's Curse (1994, spirit only) * Friday the 13th: The Carnival (1994, spirit only) * Friday the 13th: Road Trip (1994, spirit only) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Jason X (2005) * Jason X: The Experiment (2005) * Jason X: Planet of the Beast (2005) * Friday the 13th: Church of the Divine Psychopath (2005) * Friday the 13th: Hell Lake (2005) * Friday the 13th: Hate-Kill-Repeat (2005) * Jason X: Death Moon (2005) * Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain (2006) * Jason X: To The Third Power (2006) * Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs (2006) Comics * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Satan's Six (1993) * Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) * Friday the 13th Special (2005) * Friday the 13th: Bloodbath (2005) * Jason X Special (2005) * Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X (2006) * Friday the 13th Fearbook (2006) * Friday the 13th (2006-2007) * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007, flashbacks only) * Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (2007) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (2007) * Friday the 13th: Bad Land (2008) * Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused (2008) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors (2009) Games * Friday the 13th (1989) * Mortal Kombat X (2015, downloadable character) * Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) List of confirmed victims of Jason Voorhees ''Friday the 13th Part 2 #Alice Hardy: Stabbed with an ice pick. #Ralph: Garroted with barbwire. #Deputy Winslow: Hammer claw in head. #Scott Cheney: Throat slit with machete. #Terry McCarthy: Killed off-camera. #Mark Jarvis: Head split with machete. #Jeff Dunsberry: Impaled with a spear. #Sandra Dier: Impaled with a spear. #Victoria Perry: Stabbed. Friday the 13th Part III #Harold Hockett: Hacked with a meat cleaver. #Edna Hockett: Head stabbed with a knitting needle. #Fox: Impaled in the throat with a pitchfork. #Loco: Impaled with a pitchfork. #Vera Sanchez: Shot with a spear gun. #Andy Beltrami: Cleaved with machete. #Debrah Klein: Knifed. #Andy's and Debbie's unborn child: Killed when Debrah dies. #Sheldon Finkelstein: Throat slit. #Charles Garth: Electrocuted by a fuse box. #Chili: Speared with a fire poker. #Rick Drillson: Skull crushed. #Ali: Hacked with machete. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter #Coroner Axel Burns: Throat slit with hacksaw and neck snapped. #Roberta Morgan: Gutted with a scalpel. #Hitchhiker: Neck impaled with a knife. #Samantha Lane: Impaled with machete. #Paul Guthrie: Impaled with a spear gun. #Terri Moore: Impaled and thrown with a pitchfork. #Tracy Jarvis: Killed off-camera. #Jimmy Mortimer: Hand pinned a corkscrew and cleaved in the face with a meat cleaver. #Tina Moore: Thrown at a car from a window. #Ted Cooper: Knifed in the head. #Doug Bell: Head crushed. #Sara Parkington: Axed in the chest. #Rob Dier: Hacked with a garden claw. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives #Allen Hawes: Heart ripped out. #Darren Robinson: Impaled with a fence post #Lizabeth Mott: Speared #Burt: Thrown at a tree. #Stan: Decapitated #Katie: Decapitated #Larry: Decapitated #Roy: Dismembered (off-camera, he was found after Martin) #Martin: Stabbed with broken glass. #Steven Halavex: Speared with machete. #Annette: Speared with machete. #Nicola Parsley: Face smashed against wall. #Carter Andrews: Hunting knife in head. #Elizabeth Baker: Head twisted #Paulina Mott: Forced into a cabin and killed off-camera. #Officer Thornton: Dart thrown in head. #Officer Pappas: Head crushed #Mike Garris: Bent in half. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood #Jane McDowell: Tent stake in throat. #Michael Rogers: Tent stake thrown in back. #Daniel Carter: Impaled and neck snapped. #Judith Williams: Beaten against a tree in a sleeping bag. #Russell Bowen: Hacked with an axe. #Sandra Casey: Drowned #Maddy Paulson: Throat slit with a sickle. #Benjamin MacNeal: Head crushed #Katherine Pataki: Party horn in eye. #David Peabody: Knifed #Eddie McCarlo: Macheted in neck. #Robin Peterson: Thrown out a window. #Amanda Shepard: Speared #Crews: Disemboweled with a tree trimming saw. #Melissa Paur: Axed in the head. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan #Jim Miller: Shot with a spear gun. #Suzannah Donaldson: Speared #Jessica Jarret: Head bashed with her own guitar. #Boxer: Chest beaten open with a sauna rock. #Tamara Mason: Stabbed with glass shard. #Jim Carlson: Harpooned three times. #Robertson: Throat slit with machete. #Eva Watanabe: Strangled #Wayne Webber: Thrown onto a control panel and zapped to death. #Miles Wolfe: Thrown and impaled on a radio antenna. #Deck Hand: Axed off-camera. #Homes: Stabbed with syringe. #Jojo: Head bashed against a pipe. #Julius Gaw: Decapitated #Irish cop: Killed off-camera. #Charles McCulloch: Drowned in sewage. #Diner Chef: Thrown against wall mirror. #Sanitation worker: Head bashed with a wrench. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday #Creighton Duke's girlfriend: Killed before the film (mentioned) #Eric Pope: Stabbed in the head with an autopsy probe. #Security guard #1: Fingers in head (off-camera, corpse shown on TV) #Security guard #2: Fingers in head (off-camera, corpse shown on TV) #Alexis Peterson: Slashed with scalpel. #Deborah Caldwell: Impaled in half with rail spike. #Luke McCabey: Killed off-camera. #Edna: Head slammed in car door. #Coroner Phil: He is possessed by Jason Voorhees' heart and he goes on a rampage (killing seven people). He then possesses Deputy Josh and melts away (off-camera). #Diana Kimble (Voorhees): Knife sharpener thrown in back. #Unnamed man in a bathroom: Killed off-camera in a deleted scene. #Vicki's boyfriend: Killed off-camera in a deleted scene. #Deputy Josh: He is possessed by Jason in Phil's body. After Jason switches bodies with Robert Campbell, Josh gruesomely melts. #Officer Ryan: Head bashed into locker. #Officer Brian: Head bashed into Mark's. #Officer Mark: Head bashed into Brian's. #Ward B.: Arm ripped/broken and thrown against the diner door. #Diner Patron: Slammed onto diner counter. #Joey B.: Jaw bashed in. #Shelby B.: Drowned in deep fryer. #Vicki: Stabbed with a barbecue skewer. #Robert Campbell: He is possessed as a new host by Jason Voorhees after Josh dies. He kills 8 people and melts away as Jason possesses Randy Parker. #Randy Parker: He is possessed by Jason Voorhees and he assaults Jessica Kimble, forcing Steven to slit his throat with a machete. #Creighton Duke: Crushed in bear hug. Freddy vs. Jason # Trey Cooper: Impaled ten times with machete and folded in half by the bed. # Mr. Mueller: Decapitated off-camera. # Blake Mueller: Slashed with machete. # Gibb Smith: Stabbed with pipe. # Frisell: Stabbed and thrown away with a pipe. # Shack's friend: Head twisted # Shack: Flaming machete thrown through back. # Raver #1: Slashed with a machete. # Raver #2: Slashed with a machete. # Raver #3: Slashed with a machete. # Raver #4: Slashed with a machete. # Raver #5: Slashed with a machete. # Raver #6: Slashed with a machete. # Stafford: Crushed under door off-camera. # Scott Stubbs: Electrocuted with a control panel. # Bill Freeburg: He is slashed in half by Jason while possessed by Freddy. # Charlie Linderman: Thrown/impaled on a bracket,later bleeds out. # Kia Waterson: Slashed with machete and she hits a tree. # Freddy Krueger: He is beaten up by Jason and impaled by his own arm. Lori Campbell then finishes Freddy with Jason's machete. Jason X #Private Samuel Johnson: Killed off-camera. #Guard #1: Skull bashed with machine gun. #Guard #2: Choked, used as a shield, thrown to the ground. #Guard #3: Bashed with noose pole. #Guard #4: Neck snapped with a chain. #Aloysius Wimmer: Impaled with noose pole. #Marcus: Thrown through door. #Adrienne Thomas-Hart: Face frozen with liquid nitrogen. #Stoner Zachary: Stabbed with future machete. #Azrael Benrubi: Back broken #Dallas: Head bashed against wall. #Sven: Neck snapped #Ken Klune: Punched onto a large drill. #Geko: Throat slit off-camera. #Kicker: Slashed in half off-camera. #Briggs: Impaled on large chandelier off-camera. #Lou Goddard: Hacked apart off-camera. #Professor Braithwaite Lowe: Decapitated and hacked apart off-camera. #Trevor Crutchfield: Bashed and electrocuted against panel. #Kirra Cooper: The fear of Jason's onslaught and the pressure cause her to accidently ram her shuttle into the ship. #Waylander: He sacrifices himself in an explosion to stop Jason. #Janessa Zachary: She is sucked into space through a hole Jason made. #Sargent Elijah Thomas Brodski: He sacrifices himself to destroy Jason in Earth's atmosphere. Dream victims Friday the 13th: A New Beginning # Neil: Stomach impaled with a machete. # Les: Neck impaled with an ice pick. Freddy vs. Jason # Heather: Pinned to tree with a machete through stomach. # Dead boy on a tree: Killed by unknown causes. # Dead girl on a tree: Throat slit. Debatable murders Friday the 13th Part 2 # Paul Holt Gallery Trivia * Jason has the most kills of any other horror film slasher. His total number of kills is (at least) 166. He is followed by ''Halloween slasher Myers (Halloween) Michael Myers, who has (at least) 81 career kills, A Nightmare on Elm Street slasher Freddy Krueger, who has (at least) 60 career kills, and Child's Play slasher (Child's Play) Chucky who has (at least) 48 kills. * Jason has been the main antagonist in all the films, with the exception of parts I and V. * Jason was originally never meant to be the killer after Part 2. * Kane Hodder has played Jason more times than anyone else. * Tommy Jarvis was the first person ever to actually kill Jason as well as be a frequent enemy of his. * Starting in his resurrection from drowning to death, Jason gained supernatural strength and true regenerative powers (though he can still be paralyzed by sedating or sent to Hell). * It is revealed in Part IX, Jason can apparently survive by switching bodies/souls. * Jason's remake incarnation seems to be more intelligent than his original incarnation. * Tina Shepard is the only female he has faced off with special abilities. Jason Voorhees on other wikis * |antagonists|Antagonists}} * |villains|Villains}} * |horror|Horror}} * |evildead|Evil Dead}} * |nightmareonelmstreet|A Nightmare on Elm Street}} References Category:Killers Category:Voorhees family Category:Main antagonists Category:Supernatural characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Characters in Jason X Category:Undead characters